User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - World of Demise
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ With the advent of Azi Dahaka "Da Ewa", it is just fitting I cover the Triple Deck portion for Dragon Zwei as early as I could. The problem with Zwei and Ein is that there are so many options for cards to use, so in turn, it makes it hard for me to pick out cards to use and builds to make...which is kinda why I steer away from Ein in my articles, but I gotta try out everything once in a while. So anyway, with that said and done, let's look at Mr. Smug McOverhype's deck, optimize it and see if we can make adjustments to our Zwei deck with these new cards. Destruction Deity of the Old World I will be perfectly honest right from the get-go... The support the Dragon Zwei portion recieved is better spent on the native worlds in...most cases. And the "Azi Dahaka" support I feel is better used in Dragon Ein. As for Dragon Zwei... They are giving us a lot of monsters with Move for some reason. Well, the thing is....Move is useless in this deck, as the deck doesn't have any "you need an open center" cards, and nor does it have any Ride or Transform monsters, unless you count Mukuro, but he is literally just one card out of a stack of minimum 50. Some of the better cards in the deck include Lord of Purgatory Demise, Last Emperor, who can really push for damage, and then snowball into better things by calling out stuff like Abygale "SD" when destroyed, making him incredibly destructive. And being an Executioners helps it too. Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fallen Wing Dragon is incredibly good in Dragon World and Guardians, but is kinda worthless in Zwei. Meanwhile, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Vong gives all the decks he is playable in, their own Size 3 focused Dragon Barrier (Really good card in case you want to use a Balle Soleil deck). Not to mention that the big ace of the deck, Destruction Deity of the Old World, Azi Dahaka, is...yeah, he doesn't have a "Limit Break" for when his Triple Attack is active (rather a condition), but he also has no form of protection, making him easy to deal with for a lot of decks, especially the big decks like Sun Dragon, Fifth Omni, 72 Pillars, Executioners and even Knight decks. He is a good option to run if you can fullfil his condition, but must of the time, you want another Azi Dahaka as your main. And with that said, I think I can optimize the deck a little bit...just a little bit. And keep in mind, this is just my optmization. I am just human, so I can make mistakes, so maybe some choices would have been better than others. So yeah, this deck is a really bland and weak one....propably the weakest out of the Triple Deck. It lacks decent gauge engines and card draw to really function. Your real strategy is to use those cards who do generate gauge and draws as much as possible, sit on cards like Last Emperor and Sinblade Dragon to guard yourself with and stall out the opponent. Dont always call out a monster though, as you can sit on a lot of life and tank down hits. Curse Dragon Jr. and Glacies helps you sustain your life and lets your monsters stay for a bit, together with Vong. But if you lose momentum you will quickly find yourself at a loss. But combining Acht Nacht and Arakaze with Old World Azi will most likely result in a victory if you have drawn out the resources of your opponent. Other than that, the deck is really that straight forward and simple. Not much more to say about it. Not even any cool and beautiful RRR foils to gush over, because Bushiroad replaced them all in the English release for some reason. But, with that said and done... next week is Christmas Week. Propably will try to get more out then. Until then, enjoy yourselves. Because I am not... Category:Blog posts